


Semper Fidelis (Always faithful)

by Douleur_Exquise_JJP



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Douleur_Exquise_JJP/pseuds/Douleur_Exquise_JJP
Summary: Always faithful.





	Semper Fidelis (Always faithful)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever knows me, please stay silent. I want to write anonymously. Thanks for cooperating.  
> I hope you guys will like this story. My first language is not English. I try to give my best.

We meet thousands of people in our daily lives. Not all the people we meet are essential. Not all the people we meet will be remembered after some days. Not all the people we meet will make you want to meet them again. However, some people will leave us vulnerable and overwhelmed.

He was seven-year-old when he met him. He did not know his life would be him until he came to know the latter. Both of their lives are opposite, but his life revolves around _only him_. Meanwhile, he fostered himself into a successful writer, because when the man of his life comes to know about him, he wanted to be respected and loved for what he is.

He did not know it was love, until his twenty-two years of life. He named this love for the man as “ _unchanging devotion_ ," like people are devoted to God, he is dedicated to him. This devotion made him be the person whom he wished to be. This devotion was like a leash, which made him focus only on his goal. This devotion ultimately caused him to reach the man of his life.

His life’s motto is “ _Devotion to him with sincerity, intense faith, and love_." As time went, he realized that the man of his being possessed opposite traits to that of him. He has both good qualities and some bad. But he always stuck to his life's motto.

He met his man of life at his most pregnable situation. That night remains in his mind as the stark reminder of the brevity of his life. That day was which saved him from evil hands. He wouldn't be what he is if that day did not happen in his life. If he had not met that person, he would not have been alive then.

Semper Fidelis is about two men, whose lives are intertwined but traveling in different paths and how both of their tracks meet at a certain point.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief intro to know how it works. Thank you.


End file.
